Si no puedes con ellos, únete
by Isabella Riddle
Summary: ¿El sueño de toda chica?, No para ella. ¿que haces cuando tienes a una manada de hombres siguiendote por órdenes de tu padre?. Huir, no es una opción...[ideas para tituloo]


Si no puedes con ellos, únete.

Capitulo 1: Disclaimer

Hermione caminaba a paso apresurado por un largo pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera y toco despacio con el pie.

Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, ojos azules como el cielo (que se escondían detrás de unos lentes de montura negra) y sonrisa encantadora le abrió la puerta. Su nombre era Paul.

"Ya era hora que aparecieras" le dijo en tono desdeñoso frunciendo el ceño. "Tu papá está a punto de entrar en crisis."

Hermione le sonrió mientras ingresaba a la cocina, dejaba su bolso en una de las sillas y comenzaba a ordenar los envases de comida sobre la mesa.

"Herms, va en serio enana. Sabes que no te puedes retrasar con la comida en días de entrenamiento intensivo"

Hermione sonrió aún más y se acercó a Paul para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y eso me tiene que afectar?"

"Claro que sí, es tu padre" Paul sonríe con malicia. "Además…a quien va a gritar no va a ser a mí…"

"Oh…había olvidado ese insignificante detalle, ¿Y ahora quien podrá defenderme?" Hermione terminó su pequeña actuación poniéndose la mano en la frente y dejándose caer al piso.

Antes de tocar el piso sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Deja de hacer eso, te vas a terminar cayendo uno de estos días." Paul le dijo con tono regañón abrazándola.

"Iba en serio el que no me importa que mi padre me regañe…además no voy a estar aquí para verlo, ¿recuerdas el trato?"

Hacía 2 años que su padre le había pedido hacerle ese favor, y ella había aceptado. No había ningún argumento para rechazarlo.

Ella llevaba la comida cuando iniciaba la temporada. La dejaba en la mesa de la cocina y se iba. Ese era el trato y ella no tenía intención de modificarlo.

Sólo había tenido una condición: no tendría que cruzar palabra alguna con esos intentos mononeuronales de ser humano (que también incluía respirar el mismo aire que ellos)

Paul se encargó de bajarla de su nube.

"Lamento decepcionarte princesa, pero tu padre quiere verte"

Hubo tres minutos de silencio antes que la bomba explotara.

"¿Ah?. ¡No!. No, no, no y no. Definitivamente no. ¿Está demente?"

"Creo que quiere que te quedes a cenar con él."

"Definitivamente está demente. No me quedaré, fin de la historia."

"Herms…" Paul la llamó suavemente.

"…ese era el trato, el sabe que yo no…"

"Hermione"

"… ¡son mononeuronales!"

"¡Hermione!"

"¿Qué?"

"Basta, se que no los soportas pero quiere hablar contigo."

"Entonces lo espero en su oficina" Hermione caminó hacia la gran puerta, estuvo a punto de girar la manija, cuando Paul la jaló por el codo hasta la mesa del centro, la cargó y la sentó encima, puso los brazos en la mesa, cada uno a un costado de ella. Finalmente le sopló la nariz en un gesto paternal.

"Quiere que comas con él, creo que quiere enmendar el hecho que faltó a…tu sabes"

"Y vaya que lo se, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?"

Claro que no lo había olvidado, había sido el día más importante de su vida y su padre no estuvo ahí.

Se había graduado en Diseño Industrial con honores, había dado el discurso de clausura y le habían dado su diploma. Se había convertido en la primera estudiante de universidad en conseguir trabajo en Audi, una prestigiosa marca alemana de autos, sin haber acabado la carrera.

Lo había buscado con la mirada entre las personas que la aplaudían y no lo había encontrado.

El asiento junto a su madre había sido ocupado por su hermano.

Había quedado destrozada.

No había querido verlo nunca más.

De eso hacía ya 2 meses, así que cuando su madre le informó que la temporada comenzaba, compró comida y fue a dejarla. Así, (ella pensaba) firmaría un acuerdo tácito de paz con él.

No había esperado que su padre la obligara a cenar con él.

…Y menos aún cuando el equipo titular de fútbol Los Falkons entraba por la puerta que hace unos momentos había sido su salida a la libertad.

y…. se terminó!...bueno, al menos el primer cap. Si creen q debería continuarla, solo díganmelo! Y si no, bueno, los tomatazos no son tan malos al fin y al cabo…

besos, Isabella.


End file.
